


Impurity

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing, Enjoyment, F/M, I am still on this bullshit, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Sex, Shyness, Some pain, The First Time, Trepidation, Vaginal Fingering, giving away virginity, here there be sexin', is it a gift, is it something to be rid of, love making, sex sex sex, some pleasure, some sour, some sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: You would like to lose your virginity. How is that going to look with each of them?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 113
Kudos: 795





	1. If You Were Church

**Author's Note:**

> Is it to my regret that I must inform you, I'm still on the bullshit.

You laid on your belly on Mammon's bed. Your legs waved lazily in the air as you watch Mammon carefully hanging up his purchases. For all that his room was a mess, he was very careful, really. He liked to keep his things nice. They were important to him.

The silence was comfortable. You liked that about Mammon. When his brothers weren't around, he didn't feel as much of a need to be loud. He didn't have to defend himself to them, didn't have to meet the bar they had set for him.

When the task was over, he came and flopped next to you, heaving a dramatic sigh. The bed bounced with his motions. You smirked and turned your head towards him.

“Is it that hard shopping?”

“It's hard being this amazing every day. Do ya know how much pressure it is to be the Great Mammon?” he reached over and snatched you, hauling you towards his chest. You rested your head there, your fingers playing with the white strands of his hair. Quiet fell over you for a second.

“Mammon...” you took a sharp inhale.

“What'cha need?” there was affection there.

“Did you know I'm a virgin?”

“Wh-what?!?” he sat upright suddenly, his cheeks turning read. “What didja go and tell me that for? Human!!” his arms were nearly flailing. You sat up, willing yourself not to tremble. You dug your nails into your thigh.

“I like you.” you mumbled. “And I thought you liked me.”

“Like ya? What kinda dumb question is that. I don't like ya.” you gasped, swallowing hard. You moved to get off his bed. He grabbed your wrist, squeezing tightly.  
“I think—I love ya.”

“Love me?” you repeated dumbly. Mammon sighed and flopped back onto the bed, pressing one palm over his eyes.

“This ain't the way I planned it. Tellin' ya, I mean. I meant to take ya out to Ristorante Six. Get'cha flowers an' shit. I thought that way it would be really memorable, ya know?”

“It's still memorable.” you reached for his other hand, hold it in both of yours. He sighed and let your play with his fingers. You pressed your palms together, examined the tips of his white nails. You raised it and kissed his knuckles.  
“You telling me that you love me will always be memorable. And I love you.”

“So why'd ya tell me that you're a virgin?”

“Because I um...” you couldn't look into his bright eyes. Your face was burning. You stared down at your hands locked together.   
“I thought that I might be ready to um, to change that?”

“Change that.” he reached out suddenly and caught your chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning you to face him. “Of course you'd pick me for that. I'm your first, after all. First demon. And now I'm really gonna be your first. Your first everything.” his voice got lower and deeper, until it was a rough whisper.

He crashed his mouth into yours. This was nothing new, of course. How many study sessions had ended in kisses? How many times had you been next to each other on the bed, going over notes, only to end up with your limbs tangled with his? Your heart skipped a beat as his tongue slipped into your mouth, sampling you.

His hands cupped your face, keeping him tight to him. Mammon always held you tightly, like he was afraid that you were going to disappear. Like if he turned away from you, you'd just slip away. He didn't tell you that, of course, not in so many words. But there were the signs. The way he always grabbed your hand when you went out in public.

“Don't want'cha wandering off and getting lost.” he'd mumbled.

The way he'd brush his hand against you if he was leaving the room for awhile. Even if it was movie night and he was just going to get some more snacks. The way he'd step into the classroom, and his eyes would seek you out. He could only relax, give you that easy, cocky smile that you had come to love so well after he had seen that you were okay. 

He eased you until you were laying down. He looked at you for a few moments, his hand running down to your shoulder, down your arm.

“Tell me that ya want it.”

“What?” you blinked. 

“I wanna hear ya use your words. I need to hear ya tell me that this is okay. And that ya want it.”

“Mammon, I really want to do this. With you. I want to lose my virginity. To you.” 

He grinned then, that devil-may-care smile that you loved so well breaking out. He had that relaxed air about him again. He stood up, reached behind him to peel off his shirt, letting it fall carelessly to the side. He knelt down next to you on the bed.

You loved his abs, you thought. You reached out and pressed you palm to his belly.

“Of course you'd want to do this with. I'm THE Great Mammon, after all.” he caught your hand and pressed a kissed into your palm. He pulled you up then, and gently, slowly pulled your shirt off, tossing it to join his on the floor.

This was nothing you hadn't done together before. Some Saturday evenings between his modeling shoots and dinner. In that quiet time before the nights really begin, sometimes you and Mammon would fill the time being with one another, and there were times when shirts came off. A few times, pants had even come off, although underwear had always stayed on.

He kissed down your neck to your shoulders, down your chest as he reached behind you and flicked your bra open. He slid it off your arms, goosebumps rising on your skin as the fabric whispered down. Mammon kissed each of your breasts, licking your nipples and giving them tiny sucks. He seemed pleased when they rose into peaks. 

You whimpered and squirmed. 

“Shh, everything is all right. The Great Mammon will take care of you.” he whispered. He laid you down gently against his pillows, arranging you so you were propped up a little bit. His hands slid down your body, a hot trail down your cool skin. You shuddered.

Mammon reached out and undid the button on your jeans, unzipped before you could think. He eased them off. You kicked rather ungracefully to help him.

“I feel like this is a little unbalanced.” you said softly. “You still have your pants on.”

“I just wanna see all of you. I wanna enjoy it.” he pulled off your panties just as quickly. You laid naked on his bed. His hands ran up and down your thighs. He applied just a little pressure, just enough so that you understood this was real.   
“You're so damn gorgeous.” he breathed.

“Not like you.”

“No, more than me. You're more than me.” he bent his head and kissed each of your thighs. He parted your legs and sucked two fingers into his own mouth. You whimpered slightly when he ran those wet fingers up and down your slit.

“Oh,” you said softly as one slowly, carefully pressed inside of you. There was a stretch, a dull burning sensation. Your let your eyes drift shut as he explored the inside of you with tentative fingers. He watched you carefully before sliding in the other one.  
“Oh!” you said again, squirming against his mess of sheets.

“I know, I know,” he rubbed your belly soothingly. “But baby doll, I don't wanna hurt ya. Gotta make sure you're ready for me.”

He scissored his fingers, causing you to gasp. He gave you an encouraging smile and used his free hand to tease at your clit. You mewled, your legs spreading wider. He took this to mean he was doing something right and rubbed you faster, spinning circles around the little bundle of nerves. He seemed to know just how much pressure, just what speed you needed.

Your hips came up to meet him. Before you knew it, you were setting the pace, rising up to be played with, sinking down to take his fingers into you. You felt like your whole body was tingling. There was an explosion inside of you, and your walls spasmed, clenched around Mammon's fingers. He hummed, his head still pillowed on your thigh.

“That's my girl, ya like that? Yeah, I know you did. I'm gonna make it all feel so good.” he murmured to you as he removed his fingers. He stood up then, quickly shimmying out of his own pants and boxers.  
“How could it be anything but great?”

You leave your legs spread open as you try and catch your breath, panting slightly. Mammon lays on top of you, supporting his weight on his arms as he stares down at you.

“Are ya ready?” he asks, once you seem to have come down from the high of your orgasm. You blushed and nodded, just a tiny nod.  
“Tell me!” he demanded.

“Mammon, I'm ready. Will you please...?” you trailed off, feeling suddenly shy, not sure how to put it. He just smirked, bending down to catch your lips in a smoldering kiss. Your hands clutched his shoulders as he arranged himself at your opening.

“Breathe in,” he demanded. You sucked in a breath. “And out.” and as you did, he entered you.

It was a sharp pain, although not as bad as you expected it might be. Likely due to him prepping you. Still, your grasp tightened and you sucked in a breath. Mammon's head dipped, his forehead pressing against yours.

“We can wait. We can wait as long as ya need. Don't worry about it.” he peppered your face with kisses. You felt the pain ebb away, although it wasn't entirely comfortable. You squirmed a bit, and he experimentally moved his hips, easing out of you to push back in.

He moved painfully slow. You let your eyes close, losing yourself in the sensation of him inside of you. You concentrated, giving your walls a tiny squeeze, which elicited a strangled moan from Mammon. He gave you a hard look and picked up his pace just a little bit.

You lifted one leg to hook over his hip, your heel pressing into his ass. You clung to him. It wasn't exactly what you expected, but that didn't mean that it was bad. It felt good, once you could see past the pain of the intrusion. 

It was almost like he was made to fit inside of you. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts. He threw his head back. You could feel the muscles in his back straining, and you wondered if he was holding back. Probably. What would it take to get him to see that he wasn't going to break you? 

“Baby doll,” he said through his teeth. “Can't hold back. You're so tight. You're so warm. I wanna come.”

“Okay,” you swallowed hard. “Do it,”

“I-in you?”

“Yes,” you breathed winding your arms around his neck. “I want to feel it.”

He gave two hard pumps, which did make you cry out. You were filled with a liquid heat as he ground into you. His head fell down to your collarbone. You let your hands soothe down his back, feeling the thundering of his heart.

“Did ya like it?” he mumbled.

“I did,” you said thoughtfully.

“Good! I mean, of course ya did. How could ya not? It was with me, after all.” he sprang out of bed. You wondered how he could possibly have any energy. He walked with confident steps to the bathroom, and you heard the shower running. 

“Mammon?” you called. “What're you doing?”

“Just wait a second!” he hollered back. You were aware of the uncomfortable sticky sensation between your legs. You wondered if you were bleeding, and blushed, afraid of the mess you might have made of his bed.

“C'mon,” he appeared a second later, damp from a quick hose off. “I got the shower just perfect for ya.” he offered his hand.

You took it and sat up, wincing at the parts of your body that felt sore from the new exercise. He walked you to the bathroom and stood you in the shower, handing you a loofah, and then bustled back out. If you strained, you could hear the rustle of fabric, the snap of sheets being laid out.

So he was taking care of any mess that was there. You covered your face with your hands for a second. The steam rose to surround you. You busied yourself with the loofah and soap, scrubbing at your skin before turning to let the water roll over you. It soothed your back and hips. You hadn't anticipated them hurting from this new exercise.

You turned off the water, toweled off and climbed into a spare set of pajamas already set out for you. You'd taken to leaving a few articles of clothing in Mammon's room, in case it got late and you didn't feel like wandering back to your room. You were grateful now for the sweats and clean underwear, at least.

Mammon was already stretched out in bed, ankles crossed, arms casually folded behind his head. You climbed into the bed, feeling shy. You cozied up to his side, your arm around his waist. One arm wrapped around your back. You fell back into the comfortable silence.

“Thank you,” Mammon swallowed hard.

“I should be thanking you.” you raised an eyebrow.

“You gave me a gift. I just want'cha to know how grateful I am for it.” he rolled over so you were facing each other. “Ya didn't lose your virginity. Ya gave it to me. And I'm grateful.” he kissed your forehead and gathered you to him.  
“Now rest, so we can do it again later.”


	2. I Heard That You Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan hasn't seemed like he wanted to touch you before. What's up with that?

You tapped on Satan's door and waited, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. He opened the door, scowling. At least his expression softened when he saw it was you.

“Ah, come in,” he stepped back. You stood in his room, arms crossed over your chest. He returned to his chair and picked up his book.  
“Well, you know where the tea is and the books are.” he waves a hand. “Don't stand formality on my account.”

“I didn't come in to read.” you said, feeling bold. He set the book back down and raised an eyebrow.

“Is there something you need, pet?” you cleared your throat, trying to ignore the blush you knew was rising on your cheeks.

“Um, well, sort of.” you hedged, focusing on your feet. “There's this thing. That's been bothering me. I guess.”

“Out with it.” Satan steepled his fingers as you spoke.

“It's kind of embarrassing.” you mumbled to your toes. “And I'm not sure how to bring it up, exactly.”

“Pet,” that tone sent a shiver down your spine. “Look at me when you speak to me.” your head shot up.  
“Good. Now, you have one more chance to tell me what it is that's bothering you before I send you to your room.”

“I'm a virgin.” you spat out. Satan blinked a few times. You'd clearly surprised him, even though he tried to smoothly cover it up.

“All right. It doesn't change my opinion of you, pet.”

“I'd like to not be a virgin.” you said in a rush. “And I thought that since I was kinda seeing you, maybe you could do something about it.”

“You would like to not be a virgin, and you'd like me to do something about it.” Satan repeated. He reached for his tea and took a few sips. You wondered if maybe he was buying himself some time to think about what you'd said, try to regain his composure.

“Is—is that okay?”

“Of course.” he finally rose up and went to his bed. “This is a problem that I'd love to help you with, pet.”

You slowly walked across the room as Satan began to take off his jacket and drape it over his chair. He didn't look at you as he unbutton his top to set aside. You slipped out of your own top, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. You tugged down your skirt until you could step out of it. Biting your lip, you reached behind you for your bra.

“No,” Satan pointed a finger, not even looking at you as he worked off his pants. “You leave your underwear. I want to take that off myself.”

You stood next to the bed, waiting. Satan was painstakingly precise. When he was naked, he stretched out on his bed and gave you a grin, looking like the cat who got the cream. You climbed on and sat up primly, your hands on your lap.

You hadn't lied when you said you were 'kinda' seeing Satan, but that was the only way to describe it. Sort of. Kind of. Define 'seeing', your honor. You tended to sit next to each other at the table, and sometimes your knees would press against one another. Satan would volunteer to escort you to and from RAD, although he did disappear at times and didn't tell you where he was going, nor offer to take you with him wherever he went.

He wasn't big on public displays of affection. You were happy with this, anyway. You didn't have to be all over each other. And there were times you would come into his room, read stretched out on his bed, play on your phone while he scribbled notes about potions. And sometimes, he would come and lay next to you, wrap his arms around you and pull you close to him. You'd exchange kisses, your hands touching each other's faces, running through each other's hair.

But he'd always break it off quickly. He'd catch your wrists, not unkindly, and bring them against his chest. You wondered about it, but didn't question it. There were something about Satan that you couldn't rush, you were coming to see. 

Satan reached for you then, pulled you down next to him. His kisses were demanding today. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and the taste of him made your body tingle. Your hands ran up and down his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of him. You traced down to his ribs, pressing gently, counting the ridges.

“Wait,” Satan broke away from you. You couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that rose up inside of you. He sat up and scrubbed at his face with his palm.  
“There's something I haven't told you.”

“Yeah, I know that.” you said before you could think. He stared. “I just meant I know there's a lot that I don't know about you. I've never been able to figure out if it was secret demon stuff, or stuff you weren't comfortable sharing. I always figured you'd tell me when you were ready.”

“I see,” he sucked in a breath and blew it out through pursed lips. “It isn't exactly secret demon stuff, not quite.”

“Okay.” you sat up next to him, adjusting the straps of your bra where they had started to slip down. “So what's the problem? Have I upset you?”

“You? No! Never.” he looked up and then back at you. “Pet, you know that I am the personification of Wrath, don't you?”

“How could I forget?” you gave him a crinkle nose smile, pleased when he chuckled and poked your ribs, making you giggle.  
“What does that have to do with uh, the task at hand?”

“Wrath seeps from me. Anger is in all that I do, bubbling just beneath the surface.” he sighed. “And it's hard for me to control it when I get particularly—passionate about something.”

“Oh...” you thought that over for a moment. “Oh.. Oh! Are you trying to tell me you get violent when you're having sex?”

“Yes,” he looked uncomfortable, although somewhat relieved that you had figured it out. You hummed and drew your knees up to your chin.

“I still trust you, though.”

“I have thought several times I should reject your attentions. I should have tried to turn you towards Levi or Asmo, or even,” he shuddered as he spoke. “Lucifer. Perhaps they would be better demons to take care of you. Especially in this area.”

“I don't want them.” you looked him in the eye, seeing something glimmering in those green eyes. Regret? Desire? You couldn't put a name to it, but it made butterflies erupt in your belly.  
“If I wanted to do this with them, I would. I don't. I want you, Satan, I want to be here, in this bed, with you. I want to do this with you.”

“Oh, pet,” he said softly. “You're so beautiful in all the ways that I never thought I could see. Not here in Devildom. You don't know how hard I've had to stop myself from touching you. I knew that you needed it, I could feel it in the way that you kissed me. But I was afraid.”

It was the closest you were going to get as an apology from him. Not that you needed one. How could you be upset by the things that he would do to keep you save? Instead, you turned and kissed him again, pressing hard until he opened your mouth and let you taste him, the taste reminding you of a candle that's just been blown out, with the wax still hot and dripping. He reached behind you and undid your bra, not breaking the kiss as you scrambled out of it. He reached for the waistband of your panties, helping you peel out of those, too.

He laid back again, let you stretch out next to him. He let your hand trace down his body, run over his hips. You broke the kiss to watch his face as you reached for his cock, standing proudly between his legs. He seemed content to let you figure this out on your own. Which shouldn't have surprised you, you thought. When you were looking something up, Satan was always one to point you in the right direction, but he wouldn't give you the answers. He said that knowledge was sweeter when gained on your own. 

You gripped his cock and gave it a few pumps. He groaned, his eyes closing tightly. You froze, but when he gave you a small smile, you continued going. You weren't sure of the rhythm, or how hard you should squeeze, but Satan didn't look to be in pain. So you must have been doing something right. You took a deep breath and increased your pace.

“Stop,” he grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand off. You pouted, but he pressed an apologetic kiss to your palm.  
“I don't want to ruin it. Just want, pet.”

He maneuvered you onto your side and lifted your knee to his hip. He pressed a finger into your mouth, swirling it gently around. You sucked hard, letting it scrape against the ridge of your teeth. He laughed before pulling the wet digit out. 

Slowly, carefully, Satan reached down and pressed the finger into you. You squealed pressing your face into his neck. His other hand cupped the back of your head. He whispered to you, words that floated above you. Words that you couldn't catch to understand.

It only took a few moments before it started to feel good, his finger inside of you. He dragged it out of you before pressing it back him. This thumb tapped gently at your clit. You whimpered and whined, your hips pressing closer to his. You didn't know exactly how you wanted him to be inside you, but you knew you wanted it more, deeper.

“Shh,” he soothed. “It's all right. I know what you want.” he kissed your temple. He twisted his finger, picked up his pace. His thumb rubbed at your clit. You wondered how he had the coordination to do this.

Before you could think too hard, he was rubbing you just right. The speed, the pressure. Everything was perfect. You cried out, louder than you intended, as an orgasm washed over you. Satan smirked, rewarded you with a kiss.

“There it is, yes, that's what you needed, isn't it?” he arranged you so he was at your entrance. You glanced down and he shook his head. “No, you don't worry about that. You keep looking at me.” and with one quick movement, he was inside you.

“Satan,” you gasped. It was a white hot pain, one that lead you to pressing your face against his shoulder. His whole body was tight, a bow pulled to release the arrow. But he remained still. He rubbed your back, held you tightly.

“Do you want me to come out? This counts if you want it to count.”

“No! Just give me one more second. Please?” he nodded tightly, his teeth clamped tightly together. 

After a second, you nod, and Satan begins to move in shallow thrusts. You keep eye contact with him, and he gives you an encouraging smile. You cling to his shoulders, aware that if you're not careful you could bruise him.

Maybe you want that? Maybe you want him to know just how much it hurts? Maybe you want him to know that this is a pain that you're giving to him. This pain is a gift.

“I know,” he says in a husky voice.

“What?”

“You're talking out loud.” he swallowed. “I know it's a gift, my dove.” chills went down your spine. He doesn't break that one out often. “And I wish I could show you how grateful I am.”

You closed your eyes, felt yourself relax. It was like that was what Satan was waiting for. He picked up his pace, although you could feel that he wanted to go faster. You knew that he wanted to throw you down. He wanted to own you thoroughly.

You let your body go pliant and relaxed. You surrendered, surrendered to the pain of the action, to his breath blowing against your neck and he moved into you. You only pressed one hand against his shoulder blade, so he'd know you were still there.

“That's my dove,” he whispered in your ear. “I know you trust me.” and his teeth came roughly into your neck. You cried out as his pace went hard just for a few seconds. He pulled out, leaving you breathless, coming against your thighs.

He carefully pulled his teeth out of your skin, licking the wound apologetically. He kept you tight to him, kissing your shoulder, your neck, your cheek, your lips. Must of the tensions had left him with his orgasm. 

You could do that for him, you thought. If he needed a vessel for his wrath, you could hold it. At least, in the form of sex you could. It made you feel satisfied on the inside, smug. You could give him something that no one else had been able to so far.

“You know,” he said finally. “That was the first time I ever slept with a human.”

You laughed, loud and easy. He chuckled a bit, too. He brushed your hair out of your eyes.

He rose up, rolled off you. You grumbled at the feeling. Everything seemed to hurt. But the shower was running, and Satan came and lifted you up easily. He stood with you, naked in the shower. You leaned against him as he rubbed you briskly with a bar of soap. He swaddled you in a towel and left you on his reading chair while he dressed and looked at the bed with a frown.

“I apologize, dove. I made you bleed.”

“It's fine,” you wave it off. He shakes his head and rips off the sheet, making up the bed quickly and laying out a towel. He fetches you from the chair and lays you out. He stretched out next to you, holding you onto his chest.

“Are you sure you're fine?”

“Of course,” you murmured. “I would tell you. Are you okay? I could tell that it was hard for you. You wanted to go harder, didn't you?”

“I did,” he admitted. “And I will. In due time.”

A shudder ran down your back. That was going to be fun.


	3. Now I'll Be Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leviathan consider it.

The room flickered with the light of the screen. You lolled on the beanbag chair as Leviathan lounged in his gaming chair. You kept sneaking peeks at him, watching him enjoying the shower. Truthfully, you'd lost the plot about fifteen minutes ago. Who was that person? Why were they there? But you didn't dare ask Levi, otherwise he'd pause the show and spend forty five minutes explaining things in excruciating detail. He was caught somewhere between mansplaining and totally geeking out. It was both annoying and adorable.

As the episode ended, Levi spun in his chair to look at you. You were sure that he was going to ask you how you were liking the episode. Instead you sat up on the beanbag.

“Leviathan?” 

“Huh?” he blinked. It wasn't often that you used his government name. “What's wrong?”

“Um,” you paused to clear your throat. “I um...”

“Hey,” he leaned towards you. “What's the matter?”

“I'm a virgin,” you blurted. Levi froze, his face turning bright red. He coughed a few times and reached for a bottle of soda, taking a few quick drinks.

“Why would you tell me that?” he asked after putting the bottle back on his desk.

“Because, well... I just thought that we could—work on that.”

“Work on it,” he repeated. “Listen...” he sat back and groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I'm gonna tell you something. Promise you won't laugh?”

“I promise.” you swallowed hard.

“You, um, y-you might not be the only virgin in the room.” there was a heavy pause.

“Levi, aren't you an ancient demon?” you asked, unsure of what to make of this conversation.

“That has no bearing on whether or not I've had sex!” his voice got high pitched, a little frantic. “It's not that I couldn't. I didn't want to.” he said defensively, glaring at you.

“I didn't mean to imply that, I'm sorry.” you sighed. “Why didn't you want to? Do you not like sex?”

“No, I do, I do.” he said in a rush. “It's just that...” he trailed off and sighed. He crawled out of his chair and came to slump miserable next to you in the beanbags. You were silent, letting him speak. You never could rush things with Levi, it was a good way to make him shut down.  
“It's hard to get anyone to pay attention to me like that.”

“How come?”

“Uh, have you seen my brothers?” he snorted. “Asmo? Levi? Put up against them, I'm nothing. I'm gross. I know that. Besides, women don't want someone who talks about anime and video games. They want someone who'll take them out somewhere nice and... I guess I don't know what else, I just know it's not something that I'm able to do.”

“Oh, Levi,” you frowned. “I had no idea you felt that way.”

“How could you? I didn't tell anyone. It's pathetic.” he scowled, then pulled his knees up to his chin. “But I wanted to. And I could have, more than a few times. It didn't feel right.”

“Why not? Can I ask?” you scooted a little closer to him, wondering if he'd shy away, or accept your presence. You wanted him to accept it. This was the only thing you could offer in terms of comfort. He swallowed hard, hesitated for a moment before leaning his head on your shoulder.

“Because I didn't think they wanted me for me. I think they just wanted to sat they had slept with one of the lords of Devildom. That's all. And I'm not that. Well, I am, I guess. But that's not all I am. I wanted one of them to like me and want me for me.”

“I see.” you hummed thoughtfully. You sat together in companionable silence. You reached for one of Levi's hands, twined your fingers together. He pressed a little harder against you. 

“I think you're the only one who has ever liked me for me.” his cheeks were pink again, but this was a different blush.  
“You're the only one that I've been able to see doing that with.”

“Do you want to?” you swallowed.

“I really do.” he looked at you. “But I'm scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of doing it wrong.”

“You know,” you took a deep breath, let it out slow. “I don't think that anything we do together could be wrong. Not as long as we both like it. And if one of us didn't like it, they could tell the other. Right?”

“Yeah,” he bit his lip and turned to you, his body falling open as grabbed you, a bit harder than necessary. He pulled you down onto the beanbags with him. Your mouths crashed together, and you sore you could taste his heart on his lips.

You hadn't kissed like this before. It was tiny pecks here and there before. But this was different. He opened his mouth to you. His hand reached out to press against your breast. You arched your back, presenting that part of you to him.

“How do we do this?” Levi gasped out as you came up from the kiss for air.

“Probably not with our clothes on!” you giggled. Levi laughed then too, that blush still on his cheeks. Your hands shook as you sat up and pulled your top off, tossing it to the side. Levi watched you for a second before peeling out of his jacket and top.

“I want to touch you like this. Is that okay?” Levi's hand hovered above your belly. You nodded, easing yourself back. Levi's palm smoothed down your belly, down to the waistband of your pants. He let it run up your side. 

He moved so that his head was resting on your chest. His ear pressed against your heartbeat. Your hands came to card through his hair. This was nice, you thought. He was cool against you, and you wondered if this was a demon-thing or a Levi-thing. It didn't matter, either way, you could appreciate it. He sighed, his eyes closing.

“Take off your bra.” he whispered.

You turned awkwardly, not wanting to lose contact with him before reaching back to undo the clasp and peel the garment off. He stared openly at your beasts.

“Can I touch them?”

“Sure,” you nodded. Levi cupped both of them in his hands. He tested their weight, jiggled them a little bit. You giggled then. He grinned back, his thumbs rolling over your nipples until they stiffened into hard peeks. He glanced at you before bending his head, catching one between his lips and giving a small suck.  
“Oh, oh!” you arched up.

“Did it hurt?” he backed off. You shook your head. “No, it felt good.”

He bent his head to your other breast now, bolder. Your nipple felt cold in the open air. He covered it with his hand squeezing just a little. He sucked harder, his teeth grazing you causing you to yelp. He was off you in a second.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” he squeaked.

“It's fine, Levi, it's okay. We're learning, right? Come on,” you opened your arms. He laid over top of you, your hips pressing together. His face buried in your neck. You liked the weight of him over you, liked being covered by him. You felt safe.

His mouth sought out your neck, kissing and giving tiny nips. You gasped, turning your head to bare your neck to him. Your hands scrabbled at his back, your nail dragging down ever so slightly. He groaned against your skin.

“Do that again,” he demanded. How could you say no? You scratched in a different part of his back, not wanting to make him sore or really hurt him anywhere.

“Should we take off our pants?” you asked, your tongue was heavy and clumsy in your mouth. You were surprised that you could get the words out.

“If you're ready.” he nodded. He rolled off of you and undid his zip, sliding the pants and boxers down until he could kick them off. You lifted your hips and eased off your skirt, tossing it aside. You couldn't look him in the eye as you peeled off your panties and discarded them.  
“Wow,” he breathed his eyes looking you over. 

“Levi?”

“You're gorgeous.” he murmured. His hands ran over your boobs, down your belly to your thighs. You parted them instantly.

“So are you.” you smiled. He was. He looked so lovely in the dim of the room. There was strength underneath all his miles of skin. You caught his hand and kissed the palm.

“Can I touch you now?”

“Yeah,” you closed your eyes as his fingers ran reverently up and down your slit. He let one slip into you, finding you warm and wet. He shook slightly, pressing further into you. You spread your legs wider to accommodate him.   
“That feels good.”

He smiled and moved with a little more confidence, his other hand searching for something. He touched your clit, paused when you squirmed. You lifted your hips to meet him. He tried a different speed, a different pressure.

“Wait!” you stopped him just when it was getting intense. He frozen, easing his hands away from you.

“What, what's wrong?”

“Couldn't I touch you?”

“Touch me? I-if you w-want. I'd like that. I think.” you reached for his dick with a practiced air that was entirely faked. You wrapped your hand around it and stroked from the base to the head. Levi let out a loud moan.  
“Can I show you what I like?”

“Yes,” you whispered. “I want to make sure you enjoy it.”

Leviathan wrapped his hand around yours and squeezed. He helped you set a pace, and in seconds he was biting his lip, writhing. His body shook, and you felt powerful, somewhere deep down. You were the one doing this to him. You were the one giving this to him. You bent and kissed him. He cried out and let go of his cock. Your hand flew off too.

“I want—I'm ready to—I think we could...” he stammered.

“Yes,” you said too quickly, too aggressively. “Yes, okay.”

You arranged yourself on you back in what you hoped was a sexy pose. Levi knelt between your legs, reaching out to wrap his fingers around your hips. You locked eyes and he slowly, carefully, began   
to push into you.

It hurt. It was uncomfortable and strange. You whimpered and Levi stopped, halfway into you. He looked down at you, his eyes sparkling. You bit your lip and nodded, squirming a little. He took a deep breath and pushed the rest of the way.

You whined and grabbed onto his neck, pulling him down to you.

“It's okay,” he whispered to you. “Do you wanna stop? We can stop right now.”

“Don't!” you shook your head. “Keep going.”

“I just don't wanna hurt you.” he said softly. You shook your head again and lifted up your hips. “Fuck,” Levi hissed. He moved in and out of you, gentle as he could. You could feel the strain of it as you ran a hand down his back. He was trying to hold back. You wondered if that hurt him. You wondered if that dull ache was lighting at the base of his spine too.

His head fell back. You leaned up to kiss his chest, drag your teeth along the sweaty skin. He whimpered, and you felt him filling you up. He collapsed against you then, breathing hard. Your hands smoothed up and down his back. 

“Are you okay?” he lifted his head then, looked at you carefully. You nodded and shrugged. 

“It hurt.” you said honestly. He pulled out of you, frowning as you winced. He scrambled off you and peered between your legs, checking the damage.

“It looks okay.” he said doubtfully. 

“It's fine, Levi!” you batted him away from you. “I just need to rinse off and rest, I think.”

He watched you head for his shower, listened to you hose off and come back to lay down, still naked. You laid next to each other, not touching. You stared at one another, ignoring the throbbing between your legs.

“So that...” Levi trailed off.

“It was good.”

“I don't have anything to compare it to.” he mumbled. You bit your lip, caught somewhere between laughing and being upset that he wasn't professing how wonderful it was. He reached out and pulled you to him, crushing you against his chest.   
“But I enjoyed it.”

“Me, too.” you whispered against him.

“And next time, I'll be even better.”


	4. This Is Everything You Prayed For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to sleep with Lucifer?

Dating Lucifer felt a little like being a princess, you thought. There was nothing that you couldn't have, if you just asked for it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for you, if you wanted it. You wondered how much of this was due to the fact that he obviously loved you, and how much was due to the fact that he couldn't have anyone thinking he didn't take proper care of you.

But he was so busy, you thought to yourself. You almost had to make an appointment to get time with him. It wasn't his fault. He had a lot of responsibilities. But that didn't stop the ache in your heart. The wanting. The needing, even.

You sat in Lucifer's room, while he sipped at a glass of Demonus. You demurred, opting instead for the sweet juice that he poured for you. You sat together in his room, him sprawled in his chair, and you sweetly in his lap.

The music hummed through the room. Your cheeks were pink, and you wished you had taken a shot of liquid courage before this. Lucifer was letting a hand rub at the small of your back. The fire was up high, so maybe that could explain the color in your cheeks.

He set the empty glass to the table and smiled at you. A wide smile, with just a hint of danger. A shiver went up your spine. He caught your chin to give you a kiss, soft and sweet. Lucifer was never anything but sweet with you physically. You wondered if that was his personality, his preference, of if he was afraid of hurting you.

You buried your face in his neck, listened to the rumbling of his chuckle as he kissed your temple.

“You've been pensive tonight, dearest. Is something upsetting you?”

“Kind of,” you said softly. He hummed and pulled your face from the cradle of his neck.

“Is something bothering you?” he frowned. “Do you want something? Has someone upset you? You know you only have to--.”

“I know!” you cut him off with a laugh. You cleared your throat and didn't quite meet the crimson of his eyes. Instead, you reached out to play with one of the buttons on his shirt. You liked it when he shed his cloak and jacket. You liked when he rolled up his sleeves and stripped off his gloves. You liked when you got to feel his skin against yours, warm and smooth.  
“That's not it, though, Lucifer.”

“What it is, dearest?”

“There's a thing,” you took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Yes,”

“Well... Ah... Um...” you cleared your throat and took another sip of juice. “I'm a virgin.”

“Yes, I know.” his voice velvety as he reaches over to pour another glass and sip. He finally looks at you, with your mouth agape.  
“It was in your file.”

“My file?” your voice scaled up. “I didn't submit to any testing.”

“No, of course not. It was just in your history. It's nothing to worry about.” he laughed and then paused, seeing how annoyed you looked.  
“I am sorry, dearest. Were you trying to surprise me or something?”

“No! Maybe! I don't know.” you buried your face in your hands and shook your head. He laughed again and coaxed your hands away, rubbing your wrists as he did so.  
“I guess I was hoping you would have been surprised. Like—how could someone like me go so long without it?”

“Well, maybe that part is surprising.” he allowed. “But why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I want to sleep with you.” you swallowed hard. “And I wanted to know how you felt with that knowledge.”

“I see,” Lucifer set down his glass and swept you up suddenly, carrying you to his bed. You bite back the squeal and clutch his neck.

He laid you out, tenderly, softly. He crawled up the bed to lay next to you, turning your face to his again. This time, he doesn't release you until your eyes lock with his. The sound of you breathing mixes with the crackling of the fire. The backs of his knuckles traced down your cheek.

“What is done,” he whispered. “Cannot be undone. You understand that?” 

“Of course,” you nodded. “I've known that even in the human realm. Once it's gone, you can't get it back.”

“A bit like losing your soul, isn't it, love?” he mused.

“I guess.” you shrugged. This conversation was taking a turn you weren't expecting.

“I'd like nothing more.” he kissed the side of your neck, relishing the way you sighed and turned your head to give him better access.  
“I just want you to be certain. That's all.”

“I am,” you said softly.

“And,” he continued. “I want you to understand that once you've slept with me, you'll never be able to sleep with anyone else again.”

“Because...?”

“Because,” he breathed in the shell of your ear. “You'll belong to me.”

“Maybe I already do.” your voice was thick. The air had begun to smell sweetly of something you couldn't place.  
“Maybe I always have?”

“Perhaps,” he nodded. He reached for the hem of your shirt and lifted it up.

Lucifer had never once said out loud that he loved you. It was then that you realized he didn't need to. He showed you in every breath, every heartbeat. He was showing you with the way his mouth latched onto your breast, just above the cup of your bra. He was showing you in the way his hands were running down your sides, coming to play against the waist band of your skirt. He'd made it clear that he liked you in skirts and dresses, liked the way the hems brushed against your legs. You didn't think you'd ever put on a pair of jeans again.

You squirmed out of the skirt, kicking it to the side. Lucifer almost purred against your skin as he let his hands caress your thighs. You parted them before you could think about it too hard. He let his nails trace up the delicate inside, smirking when you whimpered.

“I do love how responsive you are.” he said softly. He sat you up, unhooked the bra and gently laid it aside. His movements were concentrated and deliberate. The panties were slipped off, and he sat back on his heels, letting his eyes drink you in.

Your cheeks were red again, and this time you couldn't blame it on the fire. Your body trembled slightly as you reached out to him. He kissed each palm before raising your arms above your head.

“Let me work,”

“Will it hurt?” you asked in a voice smaller than you meant.

“Not in any way that you don't want.”

“Will you take off your clothes?”

“In due time.” he murmured against your sternum. He began to slide down your body, pressing heated kisses to the soft skin. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of you flood him. He nuzzled one breast, then the other before latching on. He sucked gently at a nipple, flicking the other one. You gasped, your back arching.

He lapped at the nipple before nipping it, smirking at your squeak. The other breast received the same treatment. He continued his path down your belly, tracing around your belly button with his tongue. Goosebumps rose in his wake.

“Spread your legs.”

You do, without a thought. This was dangerous, maybe, you thought. That you were so willing to do what he told you to do without thinking. Without question. Maybe that was what he liked about you so well? Maybe it was something you'd do for anyone you loved, and not just one of the Lords of Devildom.

His face is pressed into your pussy now. You bite your lip, fighting the urge to crawl away from him. It feels so dirty somehow. But he just purrs against you, inhaling deeply. Your arousal rolls over him. This is everything he's been wanting.

His tongue is out, hot and wet, lapping at your clit. You choke on a moan, your hips rising up. But his hands, warm and thoughtful, are on your hips, pinning you down. This may have been your idea, but you gave the reins over to him the moment you laid on his bed.

And you were okay with that.

His tongue parts the lips of your pussy, lapping at the juices flowing there. He dips his tongue inside your entrance, listens to you cry out. Your head is already spinning as he latches onto your clit and suckles, his hand leaving your hip to press one finger into you. There was no pain, only a slight stretch and then he's pumping it in and out of you.

“Yes,” you breathe. He takes that as a cue to increase his pace, his tongue tracing patterns and symbols you can't discern. And then he gives you one hard suck, almost drinking down everything that is inside of you.

Your walls are tightening, and you give out on hoarse shout before you come. You come all over his face, and blush again when he's drinking you down. He comes up with a pop and smirk, his finger still inside of you.

“Oh, you're ready, aren't you?” he murmurs.

“I think so.”

“You'd better know so.” he warns. You just nod. Reluctantly, that finger leaves your wet heat. He slips off the bed, leaving you feel cold and alone. But, you are treated to the sight of him stripping out of his clothes. Your eyes linger on his torso, the sculpted muscles there. You wanted to reach out and press your palm, feel the firm flesh.

His pants come down, and he takes the time to fold them and place them on a chair. His boxers, silky soft looking. It makes you smile. Who would have thought Lucifer would have had something for comfort like that? The socks are peeled off, and he comes to slip back into bed with you.

His lips crash into yours. You let out a moan, your hands coming to the back of his head, your tongues twisting together. There's an urgency in the way he kisses you, there's something buried inside that he was keeping from exploding forth and consuming you. 

“Yes,” he hissed out when you broke apart for air. Your hands were tight on his shoulders, squeezing, fingernails digging into his flesh. He was laying between your legs, and with one quick motion, your legs were wound around his waist.  
“You're so wet, you're so ready for me.”

You blush, looking away from him. He only nuzzles your neck, nipping playfully, enjoying your gasp and whimper. Before you can think too hard, his cock is pushing inside of you. It's heavy, thick, and so, so hot. You choked, your grip tightening when you hadn't thought that was even possible. 

Lucifer only hushed you with more kisses, pecking them on your lips and cheeks, murmuring softly to you as he went.

“Everything is fine. It'll only hurt for another minute. Look at you. You're so beautiful. I knew the moment I saw you that you were going to belong to me. It felt like forever, waiting for you to realize it. I've been waiting for you for so long.”

You melted under his lips and the feeling of his hands rubbing at your hips. He was seated fully inside you then. The burning between your legs was replaced with a different sensation. You nodded then, just once. One tiny motion, and he was moving. His hips took long, slow thrusts. And if that pain didn't completely disappear, it was at least replaced with a different sort of ache. You arched up to meet him, chasing a feeling that was growing in the pit of your belly.

Sweat is glistening on Lucifer's forehead. You reach up and brush it away, let your hand trail down his face. His moaned and turned to nip at your fingers. He sucked two into his mouth, let his tongue slip to the sensitive skin where they met your palm. You bit your lip hard, hips jerking up.

His hands grip your thighs hard enough that you can feel the bruises blossoming already. With a shout, you were filled with hot liquid. He came. You had made him come. Pride welled up inside of you, making you want to wind yourself around him and never let go. Lucifer rolled and pull you tightly to his side.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Good,” you answered honestly, even if the sensation of cum dripping out of you wasn't the most pleasant thing. You snuggled into his side, feeling his arm wrapping around your shoulders. You laid your head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.  
“It still interests me that demons have heartbeats.”

“It only beats for you.” he said softly.

There was something in the air, a dark scent that wasn't exactly like sex. Something in the air shimmered around him, and you lifted your head to look at him. He shook his head and pulled you back to   
him, almost sleepily.

“It's just our bond.” he yawned. “Do this with me enough and your soul will be bound to me for all eternity.”

“Like a pact?”

“Something like that,” he agreed. There was something here he wasn't telling you. Ah well, all things in time. You ignored the soreness in your cunt and settled back down next to him, one arm thrown around his waist. 

Your eyes drifted closed to the feeling of him absently rubbing at your shoulder blade. You'd get the chance to see what he meant about doing it with him enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update was delayed! I injured my wrist and typing hurt. Then I scalded my other hand. Then it was my birthday. But I'm here now!


	5. I Need To Hear You Need Me Like I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel is happy to let you set the pace.

There was a comfort with Beelzebub. A ease that wrapped around you, winding you in a layer of peace. You sat on the edge of his bed as he lounged, picking up the remote to flick through the channels. He said nothing while you kicked off your shoes, left them in pile. You crawled up to him, insinuated yourself between his arm and chest.

Beel placed one hand against your back, rubbing up and down your spine with the perfect amount of pressure. You hummed in appreciation and stretched out, draping a leg over his hips. He laughed softly and turned to kiss your forehead.

Sometimes it was like this with Beel. Easy kisses and soft touches. He seemed to crave it sometimes, just to have you tucked under his arm and close to him. Like it grounded him somehow. But sometimes he caught your lips in eager kisses, kisses that were like starving. They set your body on fire and made tingling spread through your limbs.

You liked it when he'd slide his hand under your shirt, let his calloused fingers trace up and down your back, press against your ribs. He could crush you if he really wanted, any of them could. They could destroy you. It was a wonder they hadn't.

You turned that day and pressed your lips against his. His body relaxed under you, his lips parting easily. Your tongue slid into his mouth, relishing in the spicy flavor of him, the undertones of something sweet. Like a spicy cake, maybe? You never could place it, but you were always chasing it, wanting more and more.

He rolled, your belly pressing to his. Your leg moved from his thighs to hook over his hips. One of his hands came to cradle the back of your head, his fingers rubbing at your scalp. You melted. He treated you so carefully, so lovingly. Sometimes you thought he'd like to wrap put you under glass, or maybe in a cage, like a little bird. So he could take you out, touch you, admire you, listen to you sing for him, and put you back safely every night.

He pressed into you a little harder, and you were aware of his erection in his pants. This was nothing new, of course. You had gotten a hand into his pants on more than one occasion. You'd felt his cock, hard and thick and aching for you. 

But you'd stopped it there. There was something in you that wasn't ready. A trepidation. A fear, maybe. Just something in your head that said you weren't ready for this. Today you let a hand slip between the two of you to slide down his chest to his jeans, to palm the cock there in the denim. He groaned into your mouth.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered when he broke off the kiss. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“Do you want me?” you asked softly. 

“I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you.” he said softly. You watched him swallow a few times and bit your lip. You scooted away and shimmied out of your shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed.  
“Your skin,” he murmured. “I love your skin.”

One big palm rested on your tummy, just above your belly button. He rubbed gently, his fingers going slowly towards your hips to grip you there. His mouth moved from yours to kiss down your jaw, your neck. He latched onto your collarbone and bit down, the sharp edges of his teeth scraping against your skin. You whimpered, your hands slipping through his hair, coming to clutch his shoulders.

“Beel?” you asked softly. “Do you love me?”

“Love you,” he broke away then, his lips swollen, his eyes bewildered. “Of course I love you. Didn't you know that?”

“I do. I did.” you shrugged, holding onto the collar of his shirt. “I just like to hear you say it. So I know that I'm not dreaming or imaging these things. Or the way that you feel.”

“I love you.” he frowned for a moment and then smiled. “And I'll tell you a hundred times a day until you know it as well as you've known everything else. I'll tell you until you hear that whispering in your ears when you go to sleep at night.”

You laughed softly, feeling your cheeks going warm. He had maneuvered the two of you so that you were laying under him. There was no better place to be, not really. Surrounded by warmth, by protection. There was nothing that could get to you if you were this close to Beel. You laced your fingers behind his neck as he latched onto you again, trailing his mouth down your chest, nuzzling at a nipple still in your bra.

You ran your hands down his back, feeling for the beat of his heart, wanting to feel the rhythm of it through his shirt. He squirmed, your legs opening wider to accommodate him. Your knees hooked around his hips.

“Beelzebub,” you whispered. “Fuck me.”

He froze. He pulled away from you, slowly, carefully, supporting his weight on his palms as he looked down at you. Your heart dropped into your stomach. You had expected him to enthusiastically agree, and maybe not even agree with words. You had hoped for his hand to remove your hands, to press into you.

But you should have expected more from Beelzebub. He would never do anything to hurt you. Even if it was something that he wanted. He looked down at you, the violet of his eyes drinking you in. Looking for something. It hurt, but you stared back, refusing to look away.

“We haven't talked about that.”

“Is there a lot to talk about?” you frowned. 

“Yes,” he paused. “Wait. Sweetheart... Are you a virgin?”

You know that you're turning scarlet, and you looked away. He didn't prompt you, didn't urge you. He let you sit in silence, waiting for you to be ready to speak to him. He would never push you. He was okay being patient, steady as a stone.

“Yeah,” you said softly. “I'm a virgin.”

Beelzebub eased off you then, rolling to sit up against the pillows. You laid flat and covered your eyes with your palms. He reached over and easily moved them with one hand. He gently put your hands down at your belly, let his hand rub against your cheek.

“I didn't know that about you.”

“You never asked.” you shrugged helplessly.

“No,” he agreed. “But sweetheart, you know that I'm not a virgin, right?” 

“You're an ancient demon. Might be weird if you were a virgin.” you snorted. He chuckled then and let you climb into his lap, cuddle into his chest. He played with the ends of your hair, letting his fingers twist there.

“I just want to make sure it's something you like. What kind of sex do you want?”

“Isn't there just the one kind?” that was wrong even as you said it. You groaned and hid your face in his neck. To his credit, Beel didn't laugh at you.

“No, babe.” he kissed your temple, nipped your ear until you came out of his neck. “I meant like, kinks and stuff.”

“Oh! Um,” you shook your head. “I just wanted to try the ordinary kind to see what I like. Then maybe we could try something else? Something more, maybe?”

He hummed thoughtfully and slid down in the bed, laying flat and leaving you on top of him.

“Nothing we do could ever be ordinary.” he shook his head. “Not when I feel this way about you.” he rubbed your arms.  
“If you want to have sex, then we should do it.”

You were elated. With a grin, you sat up, straddling him. He smirked back and reached behind you, unclasping your bra with a snap of his fingers. You shed the fabric tossing it aside. His hands came to cup your breasts. The flesh was rough, the touch was gentle and kind. You sighed and closed your eyes as he moved to roll your nipples between his fingers.

You slipped off of him, ignoring the plaintive look he gave you. With a sharp kiss, you undid the button of your jeans and shimmied out of them, peeling off your underwear as well. He growled, low and dangerous, deep and possessive when he saw the bare flesh. He grabbed you and rolled harshly, pinning you under him.

It was true that you should probably be afraid of demons. They were not known for their kindness to humans. They were not known to be gentle. They were not known for anything but sin and carnage. But here was Beel, with his heart on his lips, with his fingers gripping you for dear life, like you were the only thing that was weighing him down.

Your tongues clashed and slipped in and out of each others mouths. His hands traced up and down your back, smoothing over the curve of your ass. He gave a playful smack and laughed softly when you squealed and jumped. You could feel him getting harder and heavier in his pants. With a deep breath, you ground down onto him.

“Oh, no,” he broke the kiss. “We're gonna do this right.” he gave you one quick kiss and laid you down. You pouted until he clambered off the bed and reached behind him to pull up his shirt. He quickly shucked out of his pants. You would have liked to pull off his boxers, to kiss his hips and bite at the flesh there. You would have liked to watch his dick spring free, to kiss the tip and down the length of him before taking him into your mouth.

Perhaps another time, you told yourself.

Beel stretched out of the bed. He threw you a lecherous smirk and patted his lap.

“Um,” you caught sight of his cock. The length, the girth. It was going to be a stretch. Could you even take all that?   
“How is this going to work?”

“Oh! Yeah. Hang on.” he laid over your and gave you another kiss. And then his mouth latched onto one of your tits, his tongue lapping at your nipple before giving it a few hard sucks. You gave out a cry, your hand cradling the back of his head.

One of his fingers went to your wet folds. He ran the tip up and down your slit, swirling around the clit before dipping inside you. He slowly pumped a finger in and out, his eyes flicking up to take in your face as he worked. You knew you must have looked a sight, your hair mussed, your cheeks so bright and pink. Your lips swollen and wet and parted as you panted. He twisted his wrist, moved until a thumb could circle your clit. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you were lost in the feeling of him. He caressed inside of you, rubbed your clit, felt you undulate your hips. His head moved to your other breast, giving it the same treatment. Pressure built in your stomach, spilling over when he sped up his thumb. You came with a cry, your hips rising and rising, your thighs slamming shut to keep him right there.

“Was that good, babe?” he asked sweetly, releasing a breast. You just laughed breathlessly.

“Yes,”

“Great.” he pulled away from you and rolled back onto his back. You watched as he used the hand that had been inside of you to stroke himself. He patted his lap again invitingly. You bit your lip and climbed on top of him.

Beel's hands, gentle and sweet, wrapped around your hips again. He positioned you and held you steady and you slowly lowered yourself down. There was a sting and an ache that turned into a burn. It intensified as he bottomed out. You whimpered, your eyes stinging with tears as you squirmed hoping to adjust. 

“Hey,” he squeezed you a little. “We don't have to do anything else. We can stop right now. That's why you're on top. You control how fast we go, and the way we move. This is all about what you want to do. The second you're done, we stop. Okay?”

You nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. A fuzzy feeling came over you, clouding your mind a bit. He shook you, just a little. The jolt ached in the sweetest way, causing you to gasp.

“Babe. I need to hear you tell me that you understand me.”

“Yes,” you breathed. “I understand, Beel.”

“Good.” he released you and held out his palms. Your fingers laced together and he closed his eyes, his brow furrowing. His whole body seemed to be tight and tense. He was trying to keep himself from thrusting, you realized. He didn't want to hurt you.

And so you began to move. You lifted yourself up a little, sliding back down. He moaned in response, his head digging into the pillows. You took in a breath and let your weight lean into his hands as you increased your pace, just a little. The burning ache reduced, feeling tolerable. You went up and down, twisted your hips. Beelzebub cried out then, a noise trapped somewhere between pain and pleasure. 

“You feel so good,” he choked out. You smirked and let your hips fall into him, bottoming him out again. The sharp pain was worth the way that his body surged. You twisted again, listening to the guttural sound his made, something primal that made your hair stand up on the back of your neck.

You tried to increase your pace, aware of his grip on you, and the way that it was making your knuckles ache. You angled yourself back, trying to take him deeper. He blew out his breath and released your hands, suddenly sitting up and winding his arms around you.

“Not gonna last,” he confessed. You nodded, away of the beads of sweat spilling down his body. It must have been a lot of work to hold himself back. He pulled you tight to his pelvis and thrust once, twice, before he spilled inside of you.

The two of you collapsed onto the bed, with him still buried inside of you. He pecked kisses on your face and hair. Apologetic kisses, loving kisses. Thankful kisses. You almost purred, if it hadn't been for the pain between your legs. Beel was softening, and catching your eye, he pulled out of you.

“I know it hurts,” he hushed you when you gasped. “I'm gonna make it feel better. Don't worry.” he draped a blanket over you and padded to his bathroom. At least you got to watch his butt while he walked, you thought. That was nice. You heard the shower turn on, and he came back to bed, silently sweeping you up, leaving the blanket.

You leaned against him, let him step with you in the shower. He took your weight against him as he soaped you down, rinsed you. He cleared his throat and adjusted the temperature to something much cooler and coaxed your legs open. He gingerly rinsed you down. You leaned against him, feeling exhausted.

He wrapped you in a towel and carried you back to bed.

“I checked, there's no blood or anything.” he whispered as you covered up and tossed the towel into your clothing mess.  
“You rest, I'll bring back a snack.”

Of course, you laughed softly to yourself, your eyes drifting shut. He would think about a snack.

“And when you're feeling better.” he continued. “Then I can show you what else I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Beel. I like to think he'd be willing to let MC set the way it goes. After that? I think he'd be feral.


	6. It Sometimes Translates With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Asmo would be extra.

Asmodeus had the best room of the house. You were sure of it. Gorgeous lighting, that big, soft bed. The dreamy flowers wound around the posts. It smelled delicious in there. The carpet felt fantastic against your bare toes.

But the best part was that he was willing to share it with you.

You sprawled on his bed, your feet tucked in his lap as he dipped the brush in the polish. He'd chosen a rosy pink. You couldn't help but notice that it was close to his shade, but you weren't going to say anything about it. His hand wrapped around your foot, the thumb pressing into the ball, rubbing gently as he stroked the paint on.

Your eyes drifted shut as you heaved a sigh. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, capping the bottle and catching your ankle. He rubbed at your foot, finding the pressure points. You moaned softly, melting into the bed.

“You're so responsive.” Asmo purred. “I love that about you.” his hands wrapped around your calf, massing the tight muscles. He grimaced when he felt the charley horses there. You gasped loudly.

“That feels so good,”

“That's not the only thing I can do that will make you feel good.” Asmo slipped up the bed to lay beside you. You laughed softly.

“Such a kidder.”

“Who says I'm kidding?” 

You just shake your head and nestle into him. It's nice to be able to be so close to someone. When you first arrived in Devildom, you felt so touch starved. So lost and empty. At least with Asmo could you feed that part of you. You could meet that need. He cradled the back of your head as you cuddled close to him, your face finding a place in his neck.

“Someone's affectionate tonight.” he nuzzled into you. You felt the hot blush on your cheeks, glad he couldn't see it. 

It didn't help that you had a major crush on Asmo. It didn't help that whenever he caught your eye across the breakfast table, you'd blush. It didn't help that he'd seek you out between classes, squeeze your hand, help you swipe on a fresh layer of lip gloss. Or sit you in his room to braid your hair. Or walk behind you to wind his arms around you, rest his chin on your shoulder.

It always made your heart flutter in your chest. It put a little spring in your step that made Mammon frown over his sunglasses. And maybe, sometimes, you would seek out Asmo as well. You would try and slip into his room, watch him dress to go out to The Fall. You tried not to be jealous as he blew you a kiss before he left. He always let you stay in his room, where you'd lay in his bed, breathing in the scent of him from his pillow.

This was all beginning to be a problem, and you were aware of that. You just didn't know how to stop it.

Sure, he flirted. Sure, he was cute with you. Sure, he seemed happiest when you were tucked neatly by his side. But he was like that with everyone. And most likely it was just because you were new. A novelty. Not because he actually felt any sort of way about you. You just let your hand play against his chest as he hummed happily.

“You're thinking very loudly, beautiful.”

“Am I?” you pulled away to look at him. “I don't mean to.”

“Well, you are. Don't,” he frowned for a second. “You'll get frown lines, and that would be tragic.”

You just giggled, feeling bubbles bursting in your chest. You wanted to snuggle back in, but hesitated for a moment. You looked down at your hand against the expensive fabric of his shirt. You wanted to pinch some between your fingers, rub it and revel in the sensation. 

“Asmo?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course,” he responded easily. “I would have thought you knew.”

“No, I mean...” you cut yourself off. You were saying this all wrong. You weren't making him see what you wanted him to.  
“Do you like me-like me?”

“Yes,” he repeated. You weren't looking him in the eye, instead focusing on your fingers, with the nails filed neatly by him. And the way his fingers had played with yours, his delicate flesh smooth and warm against yours. You had just barely managed to suppress your shudder.  
“I like you very much. In every sense of the word.”

“You do?” you breathed. He caught your chin, forced you to look up in eyes. He was smiling, that sweet easy smile that made you want to swoon.

“How many more times can I tell you yes, sweetness?” he shook his head. Before you could inhale, his lips were pressed against yours.

It was like dreams were coming true. Fireworks exploded behind your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat as he broke the kiss.

“Does that convince you?”

“I could be further convinced.” you said hopefully. He chuckled.

“Greedy little thing, aren't you? Don't worry. I know just how to deal with that.” and his lips were on yours again. His tongue pressed against the seam of your lips, and you parted to let him enter. He tasted like expensive chocolates, his tongue velvety warm. You whimpered, beginning to tremble as you turned your head for a better angle.

He murmured against your mouth, something that sounded like 'that's what I like' before continuing to kiss you. His tongue slipped into your mouth, playfully tangled with yours. When you broke the kiss, gasping for air, his eyes were glimmering almost dangerously.

“You smell...” he inhaled deeply at your neck. “Like sweet pussy and lavender. And what's this?” he buried his nose to smell again. “Why, baby. You didn't tell me that you were a virgin!” he parted from you quickly and stopped to stare at you. 

“I didn't think that it mattered.” you bit your lip. “Do you not like me now?”

“Oh of course I do!” he wrapped his arms around you, crushed you to his chest. “I was just surprised, is all. You're so pretty, I thought surely that would have been over with for you by now.” he played with the ends of your air, holding you tightly. Fear crawled up your throat, and you tried vainly to swallow it down.

“I didn't know it was a big deal.”

“It is,” he sighed. “Don't look upset, baby. It doesn't make me not like you.” he soothed you as he kissed your forehead.  
“What have you done?”

“Oh! Well, kissed, of course. Umm...” you cleared your throat. “I've given a few hand jobs, and a few boys have fingered me. They weren't very good at it.”

“Oh no?” he looked absolutely delighted with this information. You weren't sure if that was because it related to you, or because Asmo loved gossip. He loved it when people spilled some hot tea. 

“No,” you crinkled your nose. You remembered those gropings in your bed, those clumsy fingers pawing at you. It hadn't been comfortable, and you hadn't gotten much out of it. You did love kissing, though, and you had dated a few who were fairly good at kissing.

“How come you didn't have sex with them?”

“Well, if they weren't good at the touching part I couldn't imagine that they'd be good at the other parts!” you felt a little exasperated. What a silly questions. To your shock, Asmo burst out laughing, a joyful laugh. You shoved at him before laughing a little sheepishly yourself.

“Do you masturbate?” he asked you as easily as someone asking if you took sugar in your coffee. You blushed and squeaked a little bit. Asmo caught your wrists before you could bury your face in your hands.  
“I could tell you what I like first?” he offered.

“No, no. Just—why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to know what you like. I want to know how I can make sure that you enjoy having sex.”

“Oh! Oh, okay, well... yes. I do.” you don't add that you masturbate after shopping trips with him, when he walks around you in a slow circle, his hands holding your hips. His fingers adjusting short hemlines, brushing against your thighs. Or when he stands behind you as you look at yourself in the mirror, his breath hot in your ear. He doesn't need to know that you fall into bed, shopping bags abandoned on the floor, your hands rubbing your belly before you shimmy out of your underwear. You'd already be wet, thinking about him.

“What do you like to do?”

“Um, I play with my clit. I uh, you know, put my fingers... inside me. Just one.” you coughed a bit. He nodded thoughtfully.

“One more question, baby.” he brought his face close to yours, turning his head a little. His lips brushed against yours as he spoke.  
“Do you want me to take your virginity?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Wonderful.” he kissed you then, hard and sweet and hot. “We'll set that up.”

“When?” you hoped you didn't sound too eager.

“Soon,” he gave you a tight hug. “Now I have work to do. Go to your bed. And think about me.” he fluttered his eyelashes. 

Disappointed, you sat up and climbed off the bed. You headed for the door as he pulled out his DDD and began to type. He blew you a kiss on your way out as she shuffled to your room.

You had hoped that Asmo would call you to his room that night. But no. He didn't call you to him for several days. That wasn't to say that he didn't spend time with you. He had kicked Mammon out of the seat next to you at meals. He offered himself to be your escort to and from school. On movie night, he draped you in his lap, your arms around his neck.

A blanket wrapped over the two of you, and it was dark enough no one could see the flush of your cheeks as his let his hands slip up your shirt. He let his hands roam over your bra, let the tips slide underneath to the tender flesh there. Your lower lip was swollen and red from biting it to keep from crying out.

And if the others knew that you liked each other openly now, they didn't say it too much. They'd give knowing looks when you sat together at meals, or opened books together to study, your heads pressed close. Mammon made a few snarky remarks about his seat and was silenced by Lucifer. You had to wonder why Lucifer wasn't trying to put the kibosh on it.

Then again, since your confession, Asmo hadn't gone to The Fall. He hadn't been nearly so uncomfortably flirty with his brothers. Maybe Lucifer had a vested interest in this as well. That was an interesting and perhaps disturbing thought.

Finally, almost a week later, your DDD buzzed.

Asmo: Princess, take a shower with nonscented soap. Brush your hair and put it in a braid. I am dropping a bag at your room, put on what I leave.

Me: I never knew you to be so demanding. ;)

Asmo: Baby, you haven't seen the half of it yet.

Goosebumps rose on your flesh You didn't even think about it as you stood and headed for your bathroom, turning the water on to the perfect temperature. He didn't tell you to, but   
you ran a razor over your legs and armpits. You used the plain, unscented bar soap. You rinsed well and dried off, staying naked in front of the mirror as you brushed your hair.

Is this it? You stared at your reflection, wide eyed with quivering lips. Is this the last time you looked at yourself as a virgin? And if it was, would you be happy the next time you saw yourself? It was almost too much to think about.

A tight braid before padding back into your room. A white box was on your bed, wrapped prettily with a red bow. With a smile, you undid the ribbon and opened it. A pink silk chemise laid inside, innocent against its bed of tissue paper. You admire the lace at the hem and blushed as you put it on. It felt decadent and sexy.

Asmo: Are you ready, princess?

Me: I'm dressed and braided.

Asmo: Come to my room. The hallway is clear, I made sure.

His assurance didn't stop you from scurrying. You paused at the door, hand poised to knock. You inhaled deeply, the faint scent of roses coming to you. You tapped softly, opened the door at his beckoning.

Asmo had scatted rose petals on the floor and bed. He was sitting there, legs crossed at the knee, grinning at you.

“Baby, you look divine.” he held out his hands. You noticed he was wearing silk pajama bottoms that matched yours, a white button down pj top. You stepped to him, and he moved to part his legs, letting you stand in between him. Candles were lit around the room, adding to the aroma of roses.  
“Did I feed to much into the cliché?”

“No,” you whispered, taking in the room. “It's perfect. It's everything I ever dreamed of.” 

“Well, it will be.” he allowed, handing you a glass of pink champagne. You giggled and wet your lips at the rim of the flute, watching him sip. He stood then, walking around you like when you went shopping. Sipping and looking you over.  
“Your cheeks are the same color. I was hoping I remembered right.” He bent and smelled you, just at the back of your neck. “And you smell just as divine as last time.”

“What happens now?” you took a tiny sip of alcohol. Asmo took your glass and set it aside. He reached for the hem of the nightie, peeled it off you.

“And now you lay on my bed.”

You climbed on, feeling the soft texture of the petals against your bare skin, wondering if you were crushing some of them. Asmo came to straddle your thighs. Before you could ask, you heard the uncapping of a bottle and felt his damp hands at your back.

“I bought this massage oil. It'll help you relax.” he said softly. His hands kneaded at your back, finding the knots by your shoulder blades and working them out. You murmured, relaxing into a puddle. He worked his way down your back, adding more oil as he went. It was warm and thick. Your eyes drifted shut. Asmo bent to kiss your shoulder blades and slide down your spine, letting his tongue trace its way down.

“That feels amazing.” you mumbled. “You're amazing.”

“It'll get better. Roll over, princess.” You complied, feeling boneless. Asmo kissed your lips, and that was enough to rouse you a little bit. Before you could think, your legs were parting. Asmo poured a little more of the massage oil on his fingers and rubbed them for a second. His mouth found its way down your neck to your collarbone, left a damp trail to your breast so he could capture a nipple. Your nipples were already peaked. You shivered as his hand went between your legs, rubbing at your pussy.

“Asmo,” you breathed.

“Stay relaxed.” he said softly. “You're doing beautifully, princess. I couldn't be happier with your right now.”

The praise made your spread your legs even wider. Asmo smirked around your nipple. One finger teased between your labia before sliding in. There wasn't the pain you had expected. But, you thought, you were almost dripping at this point, and he did have the oil.

He pumped the finger in and out slowly, twisting just a little bit. You choked your face turning to press into the pillow. Asmo took this as a cue to add another nail, this thumb circling your clit.

“Keep making pretty sounds for me. Let me know what you like.” he demanded.

He put pressure on your clit and you moaned, louder than you intended. Asmo released your breast to come and pepper kisses at your jaw line. You reached for him, pressing your palm to the erection tenting his pants.

“That's it, baby.” he hissed. He sped up his fingers, moved his thumb and down your clit, rubbing instead of swirling. You fumbled with the elastic of his pants to try and get to the prize inside. He chuckled and shimmied his hips a little, helping you on the way.

At last, your hand wrapped around his cock, heavy and hot and thick. You gave it a few pumps, listening to his appreciative groan. He sped up his fingers, scissoring them inside of you. You cried out, your hips surging upwards.

“Oh? Is that it?” he repeated the motion, watching you rising and falling to meet him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” your spine was tingling, and that was an aching want between your legs. Asmo pulled away, and you couldn't help but pout at the emptiness. He only laughed and kissed your nose. 

Watching Asmo undress was always fun, though, you thought. You admired the lines of his body, the way they were so delicate and pretty, but there was something powerful flowing there. Something that drew you in and warned you. Pretty poison, you thought as he arranged himself between your legs.

More oil then. Watching him coat his cock in it made your mouth water. You wanted to wrap your lips around it and taste him. Maybe next time, you told yourself. Maybe next time he could teach you how to suck a cock. 

No one better than the Avatar of Lust to do that with. Or this, really.

“Breathe in,” Asmo told you, holding your hips. You inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. Somewhere in the motion, he had entered you. The pain you were waiting for didn't come. You did squirm though, lifting your hips. One leg hooked around his waist and you closed your eyes.

It felt... good. It felt like you wanted him to move. You gave him a nod, and to your dismay Asmo moved with an unhurried grace. His head fell back and he blew out a heavy breath.

“You feel like heaven.” he managed. “I want to pound you, I want to take you so hard. But that wouldn't be good for you. And tonight is all about making sure that you enjoy this.”

You reached up, your palms pressing to the sides of his neck. You met his motions with your own, taking him in deeper and deeper. It felt endless, it felt like an eternity, it felt like seconds. He crashed into you, and the waves of his pleasure crashed around you. Your body was buzzing underneath him.

Sweat rose on your forehead, poured down as you tried to increase the pace. He gave into you just a little bit, but not as much as you really wanted. You could feel that he wanted more, deeper, harder. He was making sure it didn't hurt, you realized. He was keeping it at least enjoyable for you.

“I need to come.” he finally whispered to you, a million heartbeats and a thousand moans and gasps and cries later.

“Do it,” you begged. “I want to feel it.” 

That was all he needed, before he poured into you. Asmo pulled out slowly, glancing down. You held your arms open, wanting a cuddle. But the Avatar of Lust only shook his head. He popped the cap of the oil again, moistened his fingers with a smile.

He rolled your clit again, found that easy rhythm that had lit you on fire earlier. Every nerve in your body was singing, and within seconds, you were coming. You pressed higher and higher, harder and harder into Asmo.

“Yes,” he hissed. “That's it. That's what I wanted. Doesn't that feel so good? Next time I'll make it feel even better, I promise. Next time I won't have to go so slow, I won't have to be so delicate. Not that I would ever hurt you. I could never, ever hurt my princess. Everything I give you will be to make you feel good, I promise.”

His words swam in your ears when you collapsed onto the bed. You whimpered when he slid away, but quickly you were in his arms. He carried you bridal style to the bathroom. The bath was filled, and more candles surrounded it. Rose petals scattered in the water.

“How'd you keep it warm?” you mumbled.

“That's what you think about now?” he teased. “Magic, baby, don't worry your pretty little head about it.” he kissed you and sank into the water, you on his lap. You leaned into his shoulder as he grabbed a washcloth to run over your back.  
“Well, princess. You're not a virgin anymore.”

“No,” you shook your head. “I'm not. I think... I think I'm yours, Asmo.”

“I think you always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't see Asmo doing it without all the trappings.


	7. What We Have Brought Upon Ourselves Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor brings you calm.

Belphegor's space in the attic was always so calm. You liked to go up there sometimes and curl into the bed there, the blankets and pillows that smelled like him. You liked to wind them around yourself and burrow in, small and safe and calm.

The noise here felt different. It would wind through your brain and burrow down your spine. It could crawl under your skin and make you shudder with every breath. The air here sometimes felt like it itched. There were moments when you felt like you would never be comfortable again. And the only thing that could ever make you stop and breathe was looking over and catching Belphegor's eye. Where the other brothers would have panicked if they had known, demanded to know how to help, insisted on helping even if it made you uncomfortable, Belphie didn't.

He seemed to know. He seemed to be able to sense the discomfort bubbling inside of you. And he would just slowly, ever so slowly, inhale and blow it out through pursed lips. Slowly, softly. Gently. You would copy the motion until the thudding of your heart would stop.

There were times that Belphegor was already in the attic. He was always accepting of you climbing in. Most often he would wriggle over and wrap his arms around you. You would exhale, feeling a weight off your shoulders. He would squeeze hard, the pressure making you feel calm. You wanted him to hold you as tightly as possible until the buzzing in your head stopped, and he was happy to oblige, even if you didn't have to ask him in words.

That day, the air was still and quiet. There was just the sound of his heartbeat against your back and the way you were inhaling and exhaling.

“You're thinking too loud.” Belphegor grumbled. You jumped, having been sure that he was asleep.

“Belphie,” you sucked in a breath and blew it out. “I like you.”

“Good. You'd better.” he muttered. But you heard the hint of a smile in his voice. “You like me better than my brothers anyway, don't you?”

“Sure. Of course I do.” you rolled over so he was no longer the big spoon and you were looking each other in the eye.  
“But I like you more than the way I like them.”

“Is that so?” he yawned and looked satisfied. “I could have guessed as much.”

“Could you have?” you swallowed. “And you were never going to do anything about it?”

“I never go chasing after people. I knew that if you wanted me bad enough, you'd come. And I knew you would want me bad enough.” he's smirking again, and you aren't sure if you should try and slap the smile off his face or kiss him, but it's probably both.

You bend your face and capture his lips. His arms tighten around you, pressing your chest to his. He hums into the kiss, and you tighten your grip on his shoulders. One hand slips up your back, and before you can take a breath, he undoes your bra with a simple snap of his fingers.

Your face is hot. How does he know how to do that? He only smirks and tugs at your shirt, lifting it off your body. Your arms tangle in your bra, and you're blushing when you finally are free. He stares down at you for a second, the stillness of the room crushing.

“You're fucking beautiful.”

“Oh,” is all you can think to say. He doesn't offer anything else before hurling your shirt to the side and pressing his face to your neck. He nips at the tender skin, well pleased in the purple marks that he raises. But he does take care to kiss each mark sweetly, apologetically.

His hands are at your pants now, undoing the button and zipper. You whimper and lift your hips, let him strip them off your body, leaving you in underwear. You shiver, even though the room is anything but cold.

“Belphie?”

“What?” he lifts his face from where he had been sucking on your collarbone.

“What are we gonna do?”

“Right now? I'm going to strip us both down and make sure every demon in Devildom knows that you belong to me, and me alone.”

“Wait!” you catch his hands in yours. “Are you doing this because you like me or because you want to prove something to them?”

“It can be both. One has no bearing on the other.”

“It does to me.” you lower his hands and try to roll away. He reaches out them, quick as lightning and pulls you to him.

“You are the first thing that has ever belonged to me.” he swallowed hard. You press your ear to his heartbeat, listen to the fluttering there.  
“Your soul burns so brightly. It makes me ache for the Celestial Realm.”

“Is that why you like me?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I've tried so hard to not think about you. I didn't want to like you at all, and I never wanted to think about you like this. I like you because of the way that you bite on your pinky nail when you're focusing on what you're reading. I like you because of the way that you love to eat sweets, and the guilty little giggle that you do when you have some. I like you because of the way that you stare up in wonder at the planetarium. I like you because of the way that you still find joy and wonder, and it's been so many years since I've seen anything like that down here. I like you because of the way that you always search out my eyes when you're afraid, and because I'm the one that can calm you down. I like you because of the way that you feel when you're laying in my arms, and you give out the sleepy little murmur and burrow into me. Like I'm the only thing that can keep you safe. Like I make you feel like you're at home. I want to be your home.”

“You are.” you swallowed.

“I know that things were rough there and hard, and I know that I hurt you. But you're the only thing I've ever done wrong that I've ever wanted to atone for.”

“There's no atoning for what you did.”

“I'd like to try anyway.” he pressed a kiss to the palm of your hand, closed your fingers around it. You melted into the bed as he pulled off his own shirt, wriggled out of his pants to press against you. Skin against skin, heat melding into heat. You let your hands run down his back as your lips crashed together, tongues battling for dominance.

“I've never slept with anyone before. Not like this.”

“I know.” he whispered against your ear. “I could smell it on you the first time I met you. We all could.”

That was news to you. You wondered if that had anything to do with the way that they felt about you, the way they treated you.

It didn't matter. Not right now.

All that mattered was Belphie's fingers, slender and fragile in the waistband of your underwear as he moved to pull it down. You let him carefully, gently pull it off your body. He was asking for permission with the gesture, and you granted it as you let your body raise up to help him.

When you were bare and naked, he ran his hands up your thighs and ribs. He caressed your stomach and moved to your breasts. His thumbs ran over your nipples, delighting in the sharp peaks they were making. You gasped.

“Oh, is that a sensitive place for you?” he smirked, bending his head to suckle first on one, then the other. You whimpered when he released you, shivering from the air against the wet flesh. Your knees parted, and he laughed softly.  
“I should have known that I would be the one to do this with you. For you.”

“Was there a bet I don't know about?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Lucifer never would have bought into something like that.” you laughed then in spite of yourself. He smiled, pleased with himself as his hand went between your legs. You froze and he shook his head.  
“It's just you and I. There's nothing to worry about.”

His other hand caught one of yours, bringing it to his erection. He helped you adjust your grip and brought you into a rhythm of stroking him. You looked at his face, watching his flutter closed as you stroked up and down, with just a little squeeze. You let your thumb sweep over the weeping head, listening to his groan.

“That's it, beautiful, you've got it.” he nodded. You kept up your ministrations, his hand reaching for you. He stroked up and down your slit, watching as your legs parted a little further, as you bit your lip when he brushed against your clit.  
“Oh, there it is.”

One finger cautiously slipped into you while his thumb circled your clit. You moaned softly, closing your eyes. You pumped him a few more times, determined to make him feel as good as you were feeling. He nearly purred as he fingered you, adding another one. The stretch felt strange, but not painful. He latched onto a breast at the same time, his tongue rolling your nipple. 

“I can't wait anymore.” he declared, rolling on top of you. You reached up to wrap your hands around the back of his neck, holding on.  
“You're going to have to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Okay,” you weren't going to want it to stop.

With one motion, he was inside you. The startle overshadowed the pain, leaving your mouth a perfect 'O'. He waited for a moment, fully seated inside of you. He supported his weight on his hands, looking down at you, hair falling like a curtain. 

In another motion, he pushed even deeper, mouth falling on yours to capture your outcry. He distracted you from the strange feeling between your legs with a kiss. You moved, your hips moving upwards to meet him. 

“Good girl,” he hissed. You knew he was holding back, you knew he wanted to pound into you. Instead, he moved at a languid pace, letting you set the rhythm. And if it didn't feel fantastic, it at least didn't hurt as much as you'd heard it could. 

You closed your eyes, lost in the sensation of him inside of you, of his skin against your skin, of the burn of your hips as you increased the speed. If you could angle just right, then maybe... 

It was as if he heard your thoughts. He reached down and yanked, pulling you up higher by your thighs. This angle was even better, deeper, and hitting something inside of you that made you moan. He kissed you sweetly, a reward maybe?

With another motion, he was sitting back on his heels. He was matching your rhythm, and you watched through fuzzy eyes as he licked his fingers and reached between you, finding your clit. He rubbed at, increasing the sensations running through you like lightning.

Your whole body prickled and you felt your breath catching in your throat. Your hips stuttered before you felt an explosion blossoming inside of you. He slammed into you then, spilling inside of your walls. In a moment, he collapsed against you before you had even caught your breath.

“Wow,” you whispered.

“I know.”

Words bubbled up inside of you. You wanted to thank him. You wanted to ask if he loved you. You wanted to ask what he thought of you now. Instead, a calm washed over you. He rolled off you and pulled you close to him, his hand pressed to your chest.

The stillness draped over you again. There was only the way he was breathing, and his hands on your naked waste. He kissed your temple, your forehead. You hummed and sighed, feeling peace for the first time since you'd come to Devildom.

This had to be love. And if it wasn't, it was something close enough.

Belphegor rubbed your forehead, right in the middle. Your eyes were drifting shut.

“When you wake, we'll talk about it. We'll discuss anything you want. But right now, be calm for me, beautiful.”

Calm. Stillness. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was SO much fun. Thanks so much for sticking with me through it. I know there were a lot of gaps there with my boo-boo hands and Halloween and my birthday. I really hope that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I will be writing an Obey Me! NaNoWriMo, so watch for that. It'll be about marrying Lucifer (I know, I know, I'm sorry.)
> 
> If you have a request, drop me a line here or at tumblr.brokenheartagram.com
> 
> The soundtrack for this fic is as follows:  
> Mammon: Church-Fall Out Boy  
> Satan: A Grave Mistake- Ice Nine Kills  
> Leviathan: I Will Wait- Mumford and Sons  
> Lucifer: Heaven, We're Already Here- The Maine  
> Beelzebub: Falling- Trevor Daniel  
> Asmodeus: Breathe-Sienna Skies  
> Belphegor: Hearts At War- HIM


End file.
